


While it lasts

by Everest21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It gets cute at the end!!!, Lack of Communication, M/M, NCT 2020, They come in combo do not separate them pls, They love each other so much :(, idk how to tag this lol pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: “You literally pushed me away and didn’t want me around you all day, and now, you’re so surprised ‘cause I wasn’t talking to you? Bullshit.” the younger scoffed. Johnny sat there on his bed, not knowing what Ten was talking about.(Or where Johnny makes stupid decisions and hurts Ten's feelings in the process)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	While it lasts

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! Jesse, here! This is my very first NCT fic ever, yayy!! I absolutely love these two, I'm already planning my second Johnten fic, so you'll see me around pretty soon!!!
> 
> Any typos, bad grammar, etc, it's all my non-native ass fault... I'm not even sorry lol  
> Enjoy!!!!!!!

It was pretty late when they all headed back to the dorm, their schedule has been extended longer than what they were told that morning. They were tired, and all they wanted to do was: eat some dinner and go to sleep. Taeyong opened the door and everyone made their way inside, Johnny was the last, but he could see how the younger Thai boy walked fast to sit on one of the sofas. He knew that the younger was mad, he was silent the whole ride back to the dorm and he only responded when someone asked him something directly. Being completely honest, Johnny thought that the younger boy was going to cancel the plans they had for that day and simply go back with his own group members. When the cars arrived, the manager asked Ten if he was going with them or with the WayV members, and instead of telling him that he has changed his mind and didn’t want to go to Johnny’s dorm, like he had asked as a favor, Ten followed them and took a seat at the front of the car. At least Ten wasn’t that angry, Johnny thought, at least Ten still wanted to be around him and wanted to sleep with him like they planned to do before the younger got all pissed off when they were at the photoshoot. Johnny saw him sitting alone, he went to his room and picked up some clothes, so he could shower first. Once he was out of the bathroom, he went to the living room and some of the members were still waiting for, either shower or for the dinner that wasn’t ready yet. He sat down next to Ten, the sofa feeling bigger somehow, he took his phone and scrolled through his social media, Ten acted as he was not there beside him. 

Johnny heard some fuzz in the kitchen that he couldn’t understand, and then, someone sat between him and Ten on the couch. He looked sideways and he saw Taeyong’s body beside him; he sat there and Ten leaned onto him, resting his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. “You wanna eat?” he heard Taeyong asking the other, his tone so soft and calming that even Johnny felt loved and cared for. Both of them changed positions a little bit, and the youngest sighed before answering that, indeed, he was starving. Taeyong snickered.

“Can I sleep with you?” Ten whispered lowly, but Johnny could still hear him clearly.

“We changed roommates so you could sleep here tonight, Haechannie is already sleeping in my room” Taeyong whispered back, his tone sounded apologetic. He heard Ten groaning softly, and Taeyong chuckled one last time before he stood up and went back into the kitchen. 

He put his phone down and looked at Ten’s profile, the younger was also using his phone as a distraction. He stood up silently and went back to his room; where he rummaged through his clothes and found what he was looking for. With the pieces of clothes in his hands, he went back to the living room.  
“Here,” Johnny placed the change of clothes beside Ten’s body, the younger looked up meeting his eyes. “You can shower and put these on if you want, I’ll leave the bedroom’s door open”. He said. The younger looked at him dumbfounded, the only thing he could think of doing was nod his head, so the other knew he had listened clearly. 

After that Johnny left the younger boy in the living room, and he went back to the bedroom once again. He sat down on his bed, sighing loudly about this whole situation, he hated conflict. He took off his shirt and socks, deciding to sleep in sweats this time. Under his covers, he felt restless, he knew that sleep couldn’t come to him that easily after all of what was happening inside his head. He took his phone that was placed on the nightstand and scrolled through his social media, deciding to reply to some of Mark’s and Jaehyun’s messages that he was too lazy to open sooner. He also saw that Taeyong had texted him, a short message that says _Have you talked to Ten, yet?_ He can feel Taeyong’s concern coming from that message, but he chooses not to open it anyway. He wasn’t sure how much time went by, but the handle turned quietly, and the door opened revealing a fresh-out-of-the-shower Ten. His hair was just a little wet, he obviously used a dryer, and Johnny smiled secretly when he saw the other boy wearing what he had chosen. But instead of sweatpants, Ten’s legs weren’t covered; he was using only the briefs Johnny gave him and a long sleeveless shirt. Johnny was a sucker for Ten looking tiny. 

He put his phone down on the nightstand and looked sideways, noticing how the other boy was preparing the bed across from his. Johnny sighed. “Are you going to tell me why are you so pissed off or are you gonna keep on ignoring me?” he asked tiredly, the other boy tensed when he heard his voice, but sat down after that and looked his way.

“I’m not pissed off,” his voice was low and measured. Johnny didn’t expect an answer to his question so hearing Ten’s voice was quite a surprise. “I’m hurt.” at that, the older man sat on his bed, back straight and his face showing concern. 

“What happened?” his question was genuine, his voice came out a little louder and shaky. Ten’s face didn’t change much, but his eyebrows furrowed instantly. 

“You literally pushed me away and didn’t want me around you all day, and now, you’re so surprised ‘cause I wasn’t talking to you? Bullshit.” the younger scoffed. Johnny sat there on his bed, not knowing what Ten was talking about. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the older asked, puzzled. 

“As if you really want to know.” Ten shook his head and turned around, moving the covers to the side so he could get under them, clearly planning on going to sleep instead of answering properly. 

“I am asking you, Don’t I?” he sounded pleading, so Ten looked at him again, scanning the older man’s features, he truly looked lost. The younger’s resolve crumbled at that. “C’mere,” he said, patting the space beside his body. The younger boy bit his lip unsure, but in the end, he stood up and crossed the room in seconds. When he was sitting where he was told, Johnny leaned against the headboard and circled his arms around Ten’s middle, dragging him down until the younger was resting his head on his chest. “Now, What did I do?” 

Ten moved around a bit, trying to find a comfortable position, he didn’t have his arms around Johnny’s body, but he could feel the older tightening his own around his waist. “Ignore me all day,” the younger started, his voice came out softer and hesitant “at the photoshoot, when everyone was hanging out at the dressing room, whenever I came near you, you would walk away somewhere else. It wasn’t once, or twice, you kept running away from me every single time, and when I’ve finally managed to be close to you, I tried to link arms with you ‘cause I really needed the skinship, you know? But you just pushed my arm away from you, and left.” Ten’s voice was strained like he was trying to hold back his tears. Johnny’s heart sank at that. “I felt like I was being too clingy and that you didn’t like it, or that I’ve done something wrong… if I did something, I didn’t mean to, okay?” the younger boy moved around and straightened his back, looking at the other right into his eyes. Ten’s cheeks were a little damp and he was looking at Johnny with the biggest and saddest eyes he has ever seen. He really felt like crying too.

“You did nothing wrong, okay?” the older started, trying to wipe Ten’s tears off. His big hands held Ten’s face, which looked even tinier between his palms. The younger looked at him with big eyes, surprised. 

“Really?” his soft and hopeful tone warmed Johnny’s heart, he felt like such a jerk for being the reason why Ten was crying, he didn’t think it would happen. 

“Yeah, it’s all my fault,” he put some distance between them, his hands going to his own face in frustration. “I was trying to give you some space, so I wouldn’t monopolize all your attention, you know? I thought that you needed to spend time with the other members since you’ve barely seen most of them, I thought that you wanted to talk to them more, that’s why I was avoiding you. But I swear I didn’t plan to hurt you in any way, I guess I didn’t pay attention at the moment.” the older took one of Ten’s hands and kissed it. “I didn’t mean to make you sad, I’m sorry.” he was on the verge of tears. The younger boy furrowed his eyebrows.

“I love all the members, even the newer ones, I enjoy talking to them and hanging out with them but they are not the ones I have a relationship with, I like to see all of them but I want to see you even more.” Ten wasn’t crying anymore, instead, his voice sounded calmer and certain. “I appreciate that you want me to spend time with them but, we don’t see each other often, and now that we can be in the same room for more than an hour the thing that I want the most is for us to be together while we can. The last time we met was over two months ago… I miss you.” Ten’s eyes sparkled so beautifully that Johnny was taken aback for a second. He smiled openly, his arm reaching for Ten’s body and bringing him closer.

Johnny circled his long arms around Ten’s shoulders and placed lots of kisses on his temple. The younger giggled soundly. “I’ve missed you so so much, you have no idea” he then looked into Ten’s eyes, his thumb brushing against Ten’s cheek. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk with you about it in the first place, I promise I won’t do it again… and I promise I won’t run away from you.” the younger boy smiled so brightly that it was hard to resist, so Johnny just went for it. He closed the gap between them and kissed the younger boy with all his might, the other was surprised for a second but he quickly kissed Johnny back when he realized what was happening. They kissed for what it seemed to be minutes, both content with just being close to each other. Ten was the one who slowed down first, he pulled away but not without kissing Johnny’s bottom lip first. The older snickered happily. 

“We should sleep now, it’s pretty late and tomorrow we have to be up at 6.” Johnny covered his face and groaned, hating the thought of waking up so early. “Oh shut up you big baby, I’ll be your big spoon, how does that sound, hm?” Johnny looked at him with a cute and big smile, nodding. 

They put the covers around them, the older turned the light off and lay down on his side. A warm body against his back, and an arm tightening around his waist (or at least he tried to circle it around Johnny’s waist, Ten’s arm was short). “Hyung?” he heard Ten’ soft voice at the back of his nape, he mumbled a quiet reply and the younger proceeded. “Can we go out for dinner tomorrow?” he smiled at Ten’s request, it was so long ago since they went out alone, besides dinner, Johnny wanted to take him for a walk so they could take lots of new photos with their cameras. Instead of telling Ten all of his plans, he just hummed contently and said. “Yeah, you can pick the restaurant too.” the younger tightened his arm around Johnny’s middle and kissed his nape happily. Johnny was happy ‘cause he has Ten in his life, and even if they are separated once again, they will still belong to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know with a kudo if you liked it, kudos are always cool!! so I know I'm doing a decent job lol  
> Thank you all for reading this!


End file.
